Como el Titanic
by KeyKnows
Summary: SasuNaru. Te derretías…te derretías porque él no se había convertido en tu Titanic. *Nota: No tiene nada que ver con la película "El Titanic"


El titulo es de lo peor, pero es lo hay.

Por cierto, algo que debí haber mencionado en los otros fics que he subido, que todos ellos están en amor yaoi, bajo el nick _Neko_Chan_XD,_ algún día pondré el link en mi perfil…

**Como el Titanic**

Y no, sabias que no tenia nada que ver con que lo vieras caminando con otra persona. Sabias que el hecho de sentir ese…vacío dentro de ti no tenía nada que ver con que estuviera con alguien más, con que parecía que te lo restregaba en la cara, o con que insistiera en llamarte "amigo", para que te quedara bien claro que solo eso eran: amigos.

Tú, Sasuke Uchiha, el ser a quien creían más perfecto sobre la tierra, se estaba cayendo a pedazos, a pequeños, muy pequeños pedazos. En mínimos trozos cada parte de ti parecía caerse, y si se lo hubieras dicho a alguien, la palabra que usaría para describir tus emociones seria "dolor"…y tu lo negarías, no por orgullo, si no porque no te dolía realmente…lo interesante era que te caías a pedazos y no dolía.

Cuando las cosas entre tú y él, Naruto Uzumaki, terminaron, ya lo esperabas, ya lo veías venir, así que, si bien creías que el golpe seria menos duro por eso, nunca esperaste que, cuando esas palabras salieran de sus labios, tu te mantuvieras tan estoico que Itachi, tu hermano, se vería el ser mas expresivo sobre la tierra.

Lo aceptaste. Si. ¿Qué otra cosa podías hacer? Rogar porque no te dejara era demasiado humillante, y tampoco, aunque lo hubieras sentido, era algo que pensaras hacer. Ponerte a llorar a lágrima viva tampoco sonaba bien. Así que te quedaste ahí, de pie, mirándolo, y asentiste con la cabeza. Y cuando el pregunto "¿Amigos?" te sorprendió a ti mismo tu respuesta "Amigos" para luego estrecharle la mano mientras sonreía.

Y tu corazón no se rompió, ni te dieron ganas de llorar o pensaste en la posibilidad de sentir una dolorosa punzada al verlo. Simplemente eso no paso…y tu mismo te diste miedo.

Si, demonios, te gustara admitirlo o no, eras la persona mas fría sobre la tierra, te creías un témpano que viajaba solitario en océano Atlántico, y a aquel que se metiere en tu camino se convertía en "el Titanic". Joder, casi lamentaste que Naruto fuera a convertirse en el próximo Titanic. No querías que él fuera el próximo, porque te agradaba y sabia moverse entre tus piernas, así que la idea de verlo en el lecho marino no era muy atractiva…pero el paso a lado tuyo y no le paso nada, siguió tan campante moviéndose sobre las olas, y tú…tú te derretías, como si su marcha fuera tu calentamiento global.

Pero no te derretías en el doloroso martirio del desamor, no, tu te derretías en algo extraño que apenas y alcanzabas a nombrar como aprensión. Tu no sufrías pero su partida…pero te derretías.

Era asquerosamente frustrante que nada te doliera pero que aun así te cayeras a pedazos…cada vez en más pequeños trozos. Maldita sea, ni tu sabias que mierda te estaba pasando, y eso era horrible, mas incluso que derretirse.

Al final, la única conclusión a la que llegaste, era que lo echabas de menos, y que posiblemente te caías a pedazos porque esperabas que él te echara de menos. Esperabas que regresara a ti, que te pidiera perdón y que regresaran a ser como antes, esperabas que él lo hiciera porque tú no tenias los pantalones para hacerlo.

Lo deseabas de vuelta, y te veías incapaz de hacerlo volver, así que te derretías, te derretías por la culpa, porque nunca fuiste una buena pareja, y lo ignoraste constantemente. Te derretías porque no disfrutaste lo suficiente a su lado, porque siempre creíste que estaría ahí, para ti, y que volvería cada que lo necesitaras, porque tu maldito egocentrismo te lo hacia creer…pero así no son las cosas.

Así no son las cosas. Así que a ti, Sasuke Uchiha, te toco derretirte, mientras buscabas, medio desconsolado, medio dolido y con el orgullo un poco lastimado, a que alguien mas se convirtiera en tu próximo Titanic, y que se atreviera a hacer algo por el estupido calentamiento global llamado Naruto Uzumaki.

¿Les gusto?


End file.
